Nicholas Letting
|portrayed = Eric Edelstein|species = Human|status = Deceased}} Nick was the paddock supervisor for the Indominus rex Paddock. Nick's name comes from LEGO Jurassic World. Movies= Story Jurassic World At the beginning of the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 Nick was first seen in the paddock Observation Tower when Claire Dearing took Simon Masrani to see Indominus rex. Later, when Claire took Owen Grady to the paddock to assess its structural integrity, Nick was at his desk eating a sandwich and cookies. When it seemed as though Indominus has escaped, he, Owen and a worker named Ellis entered the paddock to try and figure out how she'd scaled the wall, while Claire drove back to the control room to activate the dinosaur's tracking device. As he, Owen and Ellis inspected the wall, Nick expressed skepticism that the dinosaur could've gotten free. Suddenly he received an urgent message on his radio from Vivian Krill that Indominus was still in the enclosure. She'd utilized her camouflaging abilities to blend in. Owen yelled for them to run and they headed for the front entrance but Nick saw what the other two didn't - that Indominus rex was blocking that avenue of escape, so he didn't join them, instead running for the rear entrance, where he used his security code to open the door. As Indominus rex caught and killed Ellis, Owen turned and ran back the way he'd come just as Nick finished entering the code, squeezing through the door without waiting for it to finish opening. In the control room, Masrani ordered Lowery Cruthers to shut the door. Owen managed to get through before it shut but unfortunately so did Indominus rex. Owen hid underneath a crane. Glancing over, he saw Nick hiding by a pickup truck. Nick whimpered, terrified, as Indominus rex sniffed him out, then overturned the truck, revealing the cowering supervisor, and ate him as a horrified Owen watched. Personality and traits Nick was easygoing and a laid back "working joe." He was overweight and out of shape, possessing a penchant for snacking on the job, but despite this was not a lazy man, personally entering the paddock to investigate the mystery rather than delegating the task to a subordinate. He also reacted well under pressure and thought quickly enough to pick an alternate avenue of escape even though it only delayed his death by a few minutes. |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Nick first appears in the game as a playable character in the level "Welcome to Jurassic World". He is seen in the Observation Tower sleeping at his computer while clutching a teddy bear. Owen throws a tennis ball at him to wake him up before Claire sends him, Owen and Ellis into the paddock to investigate how ''Indominus rex escaped. He carries a wrench and can use a hand-held datapad to scan for important items and pathways. As in the film, when the three are attacked by the hybrid, he enters the security code that opens the paddock door. Owen tells him to make a run for it. Nick runs through the slowly opening door screaming and safely escapes. lego_nick.png Behind the Scenes * In the film credits and the junior novelization, he is simply referred to as "Paddock Supervisor." *Interestingly, a second source gives a conflicting name. The paddock supervisor welcome letter from Masrani careers on the website of the Masrani Global Corporation mentions a "Mr. Eric Edelstein," in a reference to the actor (similar to how Jophery is named after his actor). ru:Ник Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic World employees Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters